Typically, duct systems are used for transporting air, fumes, dust, and heat from one area to another area in a commercial or residential building structure. Mostly, the duct systems include a plurality of workpieces, such as duct pieces, assembled together to form a long duct, used for transporting air, heat, and the like, from the one area to another area. The workpieces of a duct system are generally fabricated from sheet metal with the help of tools. For example, while fabricating a small workpiece two pieces of sheet are assembled along the edges thereof with the help of a hammer. In case of bigger workpieces, four pieces of sheet are assembled along the edges thereof. Further, for the purpose of maintenance or in case of any error, the assembled workpieces may be disassembled from each other with the help of conventional hand tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and pliers.
Typically, such hand tools require an individual to use both hands for operating the hand tool while assembling or dissembling the workpieces. For example, while disassembling the workpieces, such as duct pieces, the hand tool needs to be opened and closed repeatedly. Once closed, the opening of the hand tool may be achieved by manually separating handles of the hand tool. Such manual separation necessitates an individual to utilize both hands thereof. The use of both hands for separation the handles of the hand tool restricts the use of the hands of the individual for performing other tasks associated with the disassembling of the workpieces. Accordingly, the use of conventional hand tools may be time consuming for disassembling the workpieces, such as duct pieces.
Moreover, assembling the workpieces together using the conventional hand tool necessitates requirement of an additional support for gripping the workpieces. Specifically, for assembling two workpieces, edges of the two workpieces are brought together so as to overlap with each other. The overlapped edges are held close to each other by utilizing a conventional hand tool. Thereafter, the overlapped edges are permanently coupled together by sliding a connector, such as a cleat, throughout the length of the overlapped edges. However, utilizing the conventional hand tool for assembling the workpieces has a few disadvantages. Specifically, for holding the overlapped edges together, the individual has to hold the pair of handles of the hand tool closed to each other, thereby allowing the coupling of the overlapping edges with the connector. The need of holding the handles of the hand tool for gripping the workpieces together restricts the use of the hands of the individual for sliding the connector. This necessitates the requirement of another individual for holding the pair of handles of the hand tool while the individual slides the connector throughout the length of the overlapped edges of the workpieces.
Moreover, the conventional hand tools may pose limitations while being utilized in confined spaces. For example, such hand tools may not be able to be utilized for assembling, disassembling or maintenance of the workpieces mounted in proximity to a wall or a pipe.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hand tool that is capable of being used for assembling and disassembling workpieces, such as duct pieces, in a convenient and time efficient manner. Further, there exists a need for a hand tool capable of being used in a confined space for assembling and disassembling of workpieces.